1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a mixing valve with a housing, in which a first flow duct and a second flow duct are arranged, the second flow duct issuing into the first flow duct, and in each case with a flap mounted rotatably in the respective flow duct in order to influence the throughflow cross section.
2. Related Art
Mixing valves of this type serve for mixing two gases or two liquids and are used, for example, as exhaust gas mixing valves in motor vehicles. For this purpose, it is known to enable the second flow duct to issue into the first flow duct at an angle of 90° or less. Insofar as one stream is dominant, this is mostly routed in the first flow duct, and the second stream is delivered via the issuing second flow duct. In this case, it has been shown that the full mixing of the two streams until they leave the housing is often incomplete, or that a longer flow distance is required for this. This is true especially when the dominant stream flows at high velocity. This disadvantage can be mitigated by turbulence elements. This, however, increases the flow resistance.